


Dream

by nightmarewastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarewastaken/pseuds/nightmarewastaken
Summary: "Leave me to dream", Dream said before waking up from a dream one night about his friend George. The dreams continue as he starts searching, from meeting someone to explain the dream to him to even putting up a dreamcatcher above his head when he sleeps."It's not a nightmare" he tells Sapnap, "if it was, the dreamcatcher would work. They'd be gone. This must mean something.""I think you're onto something."-- ( This fanfiction is inspired by Dream by Imagine Dragons. )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dream

It was dark. His head spiraling around him. The thoughts kept going on and on. He heard someone calling. "Dream..? Dreaaam...?" He shook his head, he was spaced out while in a call with Sapnap and George. They were all about to record a new video.

"Hey... yeah. Sorry I was spacing out." he said, and Sapnap giggles. "Daydreaming about George again?"

Dream rolls his eyes, "Of course." Shoot, they can't see me rolling my eyes.

His friends have been very excited about this recording; as for it'd be the first time Dream had posted anything this year on YouTube. He wanted to make it the most surprising video for everyone. He'd be adding his face recording to it, doing a full face reveal. Not even George and Sapnap had seen him fully. Just a simple eye, or nose. Nothing pieced together.

"According to YouTube statistics, only a small percentage of people who watch my videos are actually subscribed. So if you end up liking this video, consider subscribing. It's free and you can always unsubscribe. Enjoy the video." He started the video, as he always did. He turned on his camera and started recording it. Waving at the camera all quiet. He was excited

He had been planning this video for months with them, they even helped code it. He was very thankful for them, they truly helped him through everything. As excited as he was, he was truthfully as scared for this day.

The day where people make his life a living hell. And certainly not just other people but himself. 

Soon, they were finished recording, and Sapnap logged offline, whining about how he was tired. It was just he and George. 

"What were your thoughts on the recording?" George asked, turning on his camera. He usually did this in calls when it was just the two of them. 

"It's going to be exciting. They're really going to love it." He responds, piping in a short "I know you will too". George shakes his head and sighed. "You're unbelievable." 

"What do you mean..?" Dream questioned, his eyebrows furrowing, but of course, George couldn't see that. "I mean like... you're terrible. Always joking with someone like that. You could really hurt someone if they actually liked you."

"Who said I was joking..?" Dream sighs, "But no, I get it. I shouldn't."

George nodded, "Alright, well. It's late. It was nice talking, I guess." He seemed very uncomfortable, but before Dream could reply, he logged off and all Dream could hear was the dinging noise which meant George left the call as well.   
  
  


»»--------------------------------------------------------------------¤--------------------------------------------------------------------««

Dream opened his eyes, and he was back in school. Why am I here..? His head was spinning once again. Everything is actually a mess. He looks around and no one is to be found. He can't find anyone. Nobody is there. He feels a tap on his back, and as he turned his head, he saw a dark shadow in the distance.

"Hello?" he called out, his hands shaking as he stood up. "Hello...?"

No response.

He was getting really freaked out, and he felt his back being tapped again. He once more turned his head, but this time he saw George.

"G-George..?" he whispered in a question. He shook his head to see if he would disappear. He didn't. George just stood there watching Dream.

Until he spoke, "Dreaam..?"

They both shake their heads. "I can see you..." George said.

"I.. think so?" Dream questioned. George took a step in and touched Dream's arm. Dream pulled away, freaked out.

"You can't be real..." George joked but Dream backed up, still freaking out. "No... this can't be real. This must be a dream. This must be fake."

"Dream... I'm really just here to tell you something... I didn't know I would dip into your dream like this but.." he trails off.

"But what..." Dream spat out. "But what?!"

And like that, George disappeared as if his time were up.

"But what!" Dream screamed.

This couldn't be real. What did George need to tell him? Was this actually George entering his dream?

»»--------------------------------------------------------------------¤--------------------------------------------------------------------««

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time really using ao3 :D so lets hope this goes well.


End file.
